


running red lights

by taeyeons



Series: you and i create rockets and waterfalls [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, happy birthday jihoonie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeons/pseuds/taeyeons
Summary: New York city. Daniel has a birthday surprise for Jihoon.





	running red lights

**Author's Note:**

> hi.  
> uhhh lol it's not jihoon's birthday anymore in sk (but it is still in some parts of the world!!). so happy birthday to the best boy ever and it's been a minute since i last posted smth. i briefly skimmed over this so if there's any error, call me out. i hope you enjoy it nonetheless!! scream at me in the comments or on twt (it's taeyeonsgf if u dk). 
> 
>  
> 
> i tried my best plz also love u jihoon x

 

The sun wakes him up, shooting blinding rays across the room, bathing the entire bed in a yellowish hue. It’s hurting the back of his eyelids as he stubbornly keeps them closed, still attempting to sleep through the sunny day but soon enough, it becomes hard to ignore. A groan leaves Jihoon’s lips as he turns over, nosing deeply into the pillows and taking a deep breath of late night decisions and mixed cologne.

“Stop sniffing my pillow and wake up, idiot.”

Jihoon whines, eyes fluttering open finally to see the source of the husky voice. Daniel’s face hovers inches away from him, a raised eyebrow directed at him with a hint of a smile on his lips. Jihoon has to pull farther back to kill the urge of closing the small distance and latching his lips onto Daniel’s.

He smiles instead, sleepily, and stretches his arms, still in bed. “Is this how you treat me on my special day, Kang?”

Daniel chuckles, leaning closer and closer. He puckers his lips slightly and drops a peck on Jihoon’s nose. The latter screeches and moves away, scrunching his nose playfully. Jihoon ignores the blush creeping up his neck at the sudden kiss and stares back at Daniel in mock disgust.

“I’m trying to give you a little love here, Ji,” Daniel makes kissy sounds and he lets out a full blown laugh when Jihoon swats him away.

There’s a sudden glint of mischief in Daniel’s eyes and before Jihoon can process the warning sign that it imposes, he’s attacked by Daniel physically, pushed further into the bed. His head hits the pillows with a soft thud as his sides are lightly tickled. Jihoon starts giggling, squirming in Daniel’s tight hold on him, trying to escape the tickle attack. But Daniel’s just too strong for him and as hard as Jihoon tries to fight against him, he’s plunged into more laughter.

Jihoon gasps for air, “D-Daniel, are you trying to k-kill me? I’m o-only t-twenty-one!”

Daniel laughs, the tickling stops. They’ve settled into lying in bed together; Daniel has his arms circled around Jihoon’s waist and he tugs Jihoon closer to his side, bathing the latter in warmth. Jihoon snuggles closer, inhaling in the clean, peppermint scent of Daniel’s breath.

Jihoon feels Daniel’s lips on his temple then, he drags his mouth down to Jihoon’s cheekbone and then downwards to the corner of Jihoon’s mouth. A shiver runs down Jihoon’s skin as he turns slightly to face Daniel in anticipation. Daniel’s eyes flicker down to the swell of Jihoon’s bottom lip and his gaze hardens when Jihoon bites down on purpose.

A smile slowly creeps onto Daniel’s face and he kisses Jihoon’s cheek swiftly, pulling back to say, “Happy birthday, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon cocks an eyebrow at Daniel, “That’s all I’m getting?”

Daniel chuckles then, he suddenly gets up from the bed. He pats Jihoon on his butt, “Yes, birthday boy. Go get ready, we have a whole day planned.”

“A whole day?”

“Yeah,” Daniel says over his shoulder as he strides over to the vanity table, picking something up. He waves it at Jihoon and as he gets up in bed and strains his eyes at it, he realises it’s a magazine. “Also, your Vogue cover came out today and it arrived in the mail.”

Jihoon properly gets out of bed at the mention of his solo Vogue cover and he almost gets dizzy from the quick movement. He pads over to the table, making a move to grab the magazine from Daniel’s hands but the latter steps out of the way, keeping the magazine to himself. He’s flipping through the pages and finally, he lands on Jihoon’s shoot.

“Let me see!” Jihoon whines, pulling on Daniel’s sleeve but he barely budges, a small smile maintained on his smile at the sight of Jihoon’s photos decorating the pages of Vogue.

“That’s interesting,” Daniel points at an image of Jihoon pretending to pour tea in a vivacious pose, wearing the signature Calvin Klein t-shirt. Though, as Jihoon looks closely, Daniel’s pointing at the leather choker around Jihoon’s neck that has a long leash attached. Daniel turns around, his smile quickly turning into a smirk as he teases, “Is that from your personal collection?”

Rolling his eyes, he snatches the magazine away from Daniel. “You wish.”

Jihoon flips over the pages and he feels Daniel leaning into him, whispering harshly into his ear, “I do.” The tone of his voice drops a notch and it sends a thrill down Jihoon’s spine. His hands slightly freeze and he can feel how affected he is, his cheeks are probably aflame so he takes a step back.

Dropping the magazine on the table, Jihoon turns around without looking at Daniel, trying to not entertain the idea of bearing that choker around the latter at all. “I’m going to shower.”

Jihoon can hear the smile in Daniel’s voice as he says, “You’re cute.” Jihoon wants to turn back to disagree with Daniel but doing so will just play right into Daniel’s cards. He says the most infuriating things just to provoke a reaction out of Jihoon so he forces himself to merely scoff.

“What do you have planned, by the way?” Jihoon changes the topic swiftly.

Daniel hums, “Just a walk around in the most romantic city and dinner.”

“New York? Romantic?”

“Well, it _is_ romantic to me,” Daniel says defensively and Jihoon laughs at the mix of hurt and surprise on Daniel’s face. “Half of the romcoms you forced me to watch are shot here.”

“Oh, you paid attention to them?”

“Frankly, it was hard to when we could’ve been doing something far more interesting…” Daniel trails off, lifting his eyebrows and smirking at Jihoon shamelessly.

Jihoon bites back the urge to roll his eyes once more but he can’t help to, Daniel’s ridiculous and so are half of the shit he suggests to do. When Daniel flew them out to New York two days ago, he had been bombarded with the stupidest and most extensive trivia of the city. Daniel loves New York so much, he bought an apartment to travel to during breaks and it’s highly commendable for fashion week as well. Jihoon’s not so much of a fan, he’s not a fan of travelling in general but Daniel promised him a really wonderful time away from all the runways, the cameras and the endless questions on his hierarchy.

So Jihoon trusts him on it.

Honestly, if you asked him, Jihoon would just stay in all day for his birthday and order some food and watch another four movies in a row and fuck around (because that’s what they’re best at; pushing each other off the edge). But there’s a twinkle glistening in Daniel’s eyes and he looks more excited for Jihoon’s birthday than the man himself so he smiles, actually grateful that he’s out of the country and with someone he wants to be with.

“Okay, I’ll repay all that patience, I promise,” Jihoon says before turning to leave for the shower but Daniel interrupts him once more with a vague reply and that glint of mischief in his gaze.

“Oh, you definitely will in time.”

That should’ve been the giveaway for what’s to come.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The ceiling is studded with thousands of gemstones, plastered on a soft beige wallpaper that runs all over the room. The light reflects off those gems, casting light shadows over the dinner tables. There’s a bright chandelier in the middle of the restaurant, as classical music is playing softly underneath the chit—chattering noise of the guests.

When Jihoon first stepped into the restaurant, he realises that Daniel really brought the most cliché restaurant out of the damn romcoms they watched together into reality. He gawked in awe at the gleaming interior and Daniel smirked, leading him to their reserved table in the corner where Jihoon could properly take it all in without disturbance.

“This is on a whole another level, Niel,” Jihoon says, his eyes still poring over the golden details, feeling like he’s living a movie. And he might as well have been for the whole day out. Daniel brought him to the finest places in the city; the met where Jihoon took a few pictures of the gallery displaying the history of Comme Des Garcons, a dog café where Jihoon indulged himself in some of the puppies as Daniel shied away at first but slowly befriended a corgi that continuously barked at him for attention.

It’s still the early evening so Jihoon asks, “Are you bringing me to Times Square after this?” He pries open the menu delicately and skims the details inside. His stomach is slightly grumbling and he’s getting more famished at the sight of food.

Daniel’s voice is a breathy answer, “No.” Jihoon looks up to see him tapping something on his phone like he’s replying a message or some sort. Jihoon grows curious. “We’re going back to the apartment.”

“So early?”

“There’s something else back at my place.”

“Oooh, a birthday party?”

Daniel chuckles, “Something like that.”

The dinner goes on smoothly; Daniel ordered a ribeye steak and flicked a baby carrot at Jihoon when the latter questioned his diet. Meanwhile, Jihoon twirls a forkful of spaghetti, indulging in the rich flavour. The conversation has no end as Jihoon talks endlessly about the past runways he’s walked on and Daniel chimes in, frowning when he relates a little too much to the bad bits and smiling lightly at Jihoon when he speaks of the milestones he has achieved alone (despite what print on paper and words on screen say).

It’s frankly nice to be in their little corner. The restaurant is busy, crowding more and more while the hour passes, but Daniel and Jihoon are unaffected. They give passing glances to the rest of the place, continuing on in their little world.

“Daniel…”

The man across Jihoon looks up, humming as he easily pierces through the steak. He raises an eyebrow questioningly. Jihoon smiles, feeling the gratitude spread across his cheeks in a warm blush.

“I don’t know how you manage to convince my manager to let me off at all but I’m glad I spent today with you.”

Daniel stares at him for a few seconds, a smile growing on his lips. All of a sudden, Jihoon feels a warmth covering his hand on the table and he looks downwards to see Daniel rubbing the back of his hand lightly. Just as Daniel parts his lips to reply, something flits over his expression, a look of uneasiness. He tightens his hold on Jihoon’s hand, his eyes falling closed for a mere second, his lips parted in a quiet gasp.

“Daniel?” Jihoon asks, slightly alarmed, watching the way Daniel fidgets in his seat. The tight hold he has on Jihoon’s hand isn’t budging, it should’ve been a warning but all Jihoon focuses on is the whiteness of Daniel’s knuckles. “Hey, you okay?”

Daniel sighs, a little too loudly but it’s drowned by the noise of the restaurant. He gulps, inhaling sharply. “Yeah… ye— yes, I’m okay.”

Jihoon widens his eyes, grabbing onto Daniel’s hand when he tries to move away. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I think I pulled a leg muscl—” his answer gets cut off by another gasp and he fidgets again in his seat, crossing his legs. “A leg muscle. I pulled a leg muscle,” Daniel manages to say once he takes a deep breath.

Jihoon’s eyes narrow at Daniel in disbelief but the latter is sporting a huge grin, all pain that was contorting his face earlier gone. The concern slowly ebbs away as Daniel continues his dinner casually. Jihoon is not so convinced but he goes back to his plate of pasta with fleeting glances at Daniel. The latter continues the conversation normally.

Then, Daniel looks up, pausing his line of thought, and Jihoon raises his eyebrows, curiosity piqued again. He moves to ask what’s going on again but Daniel leans across the table to gently tuck a few hair strands behind Jihoon’s ear, distracting him. His hand slides downwards to cup Jihoon’s cheek softly and Jihoon leans into it subconsciously.

Jihoon presses a kiss to the heel of the palm of Daniel’s hand and he whispers, “Thank you.” It’s most likely lost in the hubbub of the restaurant but he sees the light in Daniel’s eyes and he knows that the message is clear.

The light beams brighter as Daniel smiles at Jihoon and the entire restaurant slips away when Jihoon tugs on Daniel’s hand to intertwine his fingers with his.

“You’re making this the best birthday,” Jihoon says, his heart bursting in his throat and he can’t keep it back any longer at the sight of the intensity building in Daniel’s eyes.

Daniel chuckles, gripping Jihoon’s hand tighter. He smirks, the third warning sign that Jihoon should’ve seen.

_“Not quite yet.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Tell me something,” his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip, eyes sweeping over the planes of Daniel’s face. “What do you want me to do?”

A laugh echoes in the empty void of the bedroom, so loud against muted traffic ongoing outside on the streets of the city. There’s a mix of amusement and of course, the lust. The strong, smoky lust brimming in Daniel’s hazel irises, the only light Jihoon finds in the dimly lit room.

Jihoon should’ve known that the birthday party was a lie; this is Daniel he’s with and at the sight of the his desired motives, this is the kind of birthday he should be expecting.

He’s far from disappointed, though.

Daniel looks up at Jihoon, his lips inches away from the latter. The air is suffocating and sizzling with tension, it’s driving Jihoon crazy. As he looks at Daniel, he can tell the affect is mirrored in the way he keeps flitting his gaze downwards to the swell of Jihoon’s upper lip.

But Daniel stays where he is, waiting. He cocks an eyebrow at Jihoon, a corner of his mouth quirking upwards. “It’s your birthday, babe. Shouldn’t you be telling _me_ what to do?”

Surprise briefly appears on Jihoon’s expression, then, a smirk slowly grows on Jihoon’s lips as he leans back on his forearms. “My birthday huh?” He beckons Daniel over, tilting his head. “Come over here then.”

A flare of red flashes in Daniel’s gaze as he obeys, crawling over to Jihoon, leaning up against the man. The smile maintains on Jihoon’s lips as he pulls Daniel’s face closer to his, chuckling softly when he sees the latter closing his eyes in anticipation. They’re a mere inch away, Jihoon’s breath ghosting lightly over Daniel’s upper lip.

He remains where he is however, flitting his gaze over the features of Daniel’s face; the lone freckle on the corner of his right eye, his short eyelashes flared evenly, lightly dusting his skin, the pretty, plump mouth parting a little. Jihoon’s immersed with the burning urge to slot his own mouth over Daniel’s but it’s a game and he’s trying to play it right so he stays where he is, fingertips running down Daniel’s cheek, cradling his face.

Daniel’s eyes flutter open at the touch and they’re in agony, unable to move away from Jihoon’s lips so near to him. A whine low in his throat as he whispers, “What are you doing?”

Jihoon grips Daniel’s face tighter, jerking his chin upwards at him. “Look at me in the eye, baby.” Daniel quietens, his face going slack in Jihoon’s hold, but his eyes hold so much intensity, the unwavering fire in his irises. Jihoon tilts Daniel’s face to the side, humming, “Is this my birthday gift? You as my little toy to be used?”

Daniel nods slowly and Jihoon laughs, “A pretty toy I can use till I’m satisfied?”

A small noise catches in Daniel’s throat, he answers quietly, “I’m all yours.”

Jihoon’s nails dig into the skin of Daniel’s cheeks and he sees the latter trying not to wince at the blunt nails scraping against his skin. Jihoon smiles wider, “That’s a lovely gift.” Then, his eyes darken. “Now, strip off your clothes and get on all fours. Let me see you.”

Daniel doesn’t utter a single word as he unbuttons his shirt, every single move exposing his bare skin. The moon is sinful, shedding light across his chest, the smoothness of his stomach. Jihoon leans forward, unbuckling Daniel’s belt for him, eagerly pushing down his trousers. His eyes widen in slight surprise at the sight of Daniel’s cock slapping against his cock once he rids himself of the trousers.

“You’ve been going commando a lot lately…” Jihoon eyes the flushed cock upright, the head smeared with precum. A jolt of desire pulses through Jihoon’s veins as he lightly pumps Daniel’s cock, the latter’s hitch in breath egging him on, but Jihoon has to control himself.

Daniel smiles shyly as he suddenly moves away, reaching for his phone on the dresser at the side of the bed. Jihoon’s puzzled when he is passed the phone, looking down to see an application opened on the screen.

He turns around on all fours, leaning forward, his ass perking upwards on show. It dawns on Jihoon slowly but he still doubts his eyes as he flits his gaze over the unmistakable blue object plugged in Daniel’s ass. To further confirm his suspicions, he tentatively presses a button on the screen of Daniel’s phone, raising a level. In response, Daniel moans out, low and breathy, as his ass cheeks jiggle in vibration.

Jihoon gasps, surprised and he stares at the butt plug lodged in Daniel, still in disbelief. He leans towards Daniel’s face, his hand roaming over the smooth expanse of Daniel’s ass in awe. “You… had a butt plug on the whole day?” The fidgeting from earlier suddenly makes sense as Daniel, now, fidgets in eagerness from the vibrating plug.

Daniel’s voice is husky as he presses a kiss to the corner of Jihoon’s jaw, smiling. The latter is a little dazed, still staring at the phone in his hand. The control he has. “Happy birthday, Jihoonie.”

_Oh, it will be._

Jihoon smirks, raising the level on the phone, eyes blazed as he indulges in the continuous moans streaming out of Daniel’s throat, the way his body flinches in response to the vibration. Then, Jihoon slides the level down, minimising the sensor. Daniel falls face first into the pillows at that, his arms giving out from the pressure. “Look at you, prepping yourself for my cock.”

He grips Daniel’s hair, pulling his head back. Daniel groans at the roughness, mouth slacking open, eyes widened at Jihoon. His boner stirs in excitement and Jihoon reaches into his own trousers, unbuckling and unzipping to release his own cock from being strained. Daniel’s eyes immediately flicker to Jihoon’s cock bouncing against his shirt, darkening in want.

Jihoon’s eyebrow quirks upwards, “Does baby want to suck me off?” Daniel swallows, nodding, but it gets cut off in a whimper when Jihoon tightens his fingers on Daniel’s hair, tugging on even rougher. “Use your words.”

Daniel licks his lips, “I… I want to suck y-you off. Want to lick your cum, want to be fucked by your cock. Please.” He’s rambling, his eyes fixated on Jihoon’s lap. “Fuck my face, please. I want to make you feel good.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you,” Jihoon says, sugar laced in his voice as his fingers untangle from Daniel’s copper brown hair to rest on the apple of his cheek. Daniel leans into it, sighing, but the warmth is fleeting as Jihoon is getting up from the bed.

He kicks off his trousers whilst walking towards his luggage stowed away in the corner. Picking up something, he laughs softly to himself, striding back to the bed. The diamonds circling the item glint in the moonlight and Jihoon sees the gulp Daniel swallows down as Jihoon settles back down on the bed, in front of him. His neck cranes upwards, already anticipating it.

The choker makes a satisfying click once Jihoon latches it around Daniel’s neck. He shivers when the leather plasters against his skin, the leash flowing all the way down to his belly button. The light reflects off the gems dotted around the choker, casting shadows around the room.

“Perfect,” Jihoon comments as he leans back to admire the choker on Daniel, transfixed with how pretty the choker looks against Daniel’s skin, emphasising his angular, long neck.

“Maybe,” Jihoon starts, running his hand down the leash, tugging gently on it, causing Daniel’s head to bob downwards slightly. His smirk deepens. “This is what you were wishing for.”

Daniel breathes harshly through his nostrils when Jihoon pulls on the leash low and hard, making his head fall forward, nearing Jihoon’s lap. His cock is curled towards his stomach and Daniel reaches for it unknowingly but before he could touch Jihoon, the latter tugs harder on the leash, causing him to choke a little on his saliva.

“Mhm, no hands, baby.” Jihoon scolds lightly. “Don’t make me tie your hands too.” At the mention of bondage, Daniel whimpers again, dropping his hand dutifully.

His hands are placed on either side of Jihoon’s knees, his back arched low, his ass still perched upwards. Jihoon grows hot at the sight of Daniel like this; a pretty, willing baby to please him, to play with until he’s satisfied, to abuse till he’s on the edge. A glimmer of anticipation runs through his veins and his eyes fire up as he continue tugging on the leash until Daniel’s face to face with his cock.

“You want to make me feel good, baby?”

Daniel mewls in agreement, he’s aching to flit his lips over the head of Jihoon’s cock but he’s forced backwards by the leash. Saliva coats his lips in eagerness and he looks up at Jihoon with plea in his darkened irises. His own cock is painfully erect against his stomach and it takes everything in him to not rut against the sheets.

Jihoon laughs at the way Daniel is constantly arching his neck upwards to try to meet his cock. The lust in Daniel’s eyes is blinding, stirring something at the bottom of Jihoon’s gut. And Jihoon gets distracted by the shine of Daniel’s wet lips, parted in anticipation.

Jihoon slowly leads Daniel down to his lap, his nose accidentally bumping against the head of his cock but Daniel can’t wait, he pushes forward against the force. When his mouth envelopes the head of Jihoon’s cock, the latter lets out a low moan, thrusting upwards a little into Daniel’s face. He wraps the leash around his fist and manoeuvres Daniel further on his cock, taking his length in.

His head is thrown backwards in bliss when Daniel sucks roughly on Jihoon’s cock, his teeth lightly grazing his skin. A hiss spills out as Daniel’s tongue presses against the back of his cock, lapping up the precum. He bobs his head, fully taking Jihoon’s cock in his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat. Jihoon groans as Daniel lifts a hand to rub his balls in a circling motion.

Thrusting into Daniel’s mouth, the latter moans around Jihoon’s cock. He chances a look at the man in his lap and almost loses it at the sight of tears brimming Daniel’s eyes, his entire body flushed in strained pain from his own erect cock, his bruised pink lips wrapped around Jihoon’s cock, obediently meeting every thrust Jihoon makes.

“S-so pretty and obedient,” Jihoon huffs, groaning every time Daniel licks a stripe down his length and sucks at the head. “Here’s something to thank you.” He reaches for the phone, casted away near the pillows, and drags the level up to the middle, just enough to .

Daniel’s breath hitches and his ass shivers in tandem to the vibration. His body quivers at the intensity, momentarily stopping with his mouth still on Jihoon’s cock, eyes closed at the sensation burning through his body. Jihoon tugs on the leash again and Daniel’s mouth falls open at the action, the tears threatening to fall from the force. He looks like a whole new meaning of debauchery, pretty scarlet tinged from the tips of his ears all the way to his toes, on show for Jihoon.

“Look at you, so fucked from sucking me off,” Jihoon fleetingly runs his thumb across the corner of Daniel’s eye, catching a teardrop. He croons at him, “Do you want me to fuck you? Fill you up? Touch your aching cock?”

Daniel moans in reply, his irises blazing at the suggestions, pulling out a long suck on Jihoon’s cock, briefly causing him to groan. His hips stutter when Daniel moves away, lightly sucking on the head before his warm mouth envelopes the length of Jihoon’s cock again. Jihoon aches to fuck Daniel’s face till he’s satiated and splurge his load on his skin but the night is still so young and he has better uses for Daniel than just a blowjob.

A whine ripples through the room when Jihoon pulls on the leash, leading Daniel away from his lap. He tugs again, this time roughly, when Daniel strains against the force, making him cough at the tightness of the choker around his neck.

“Lie on your back,” Jihoon spits out another command, letting go of the leash.

Daniel winces as he does so, the precum from the head of his cock is now smeared against the smooth lines of his stomach. He itches to touch his cock, run a hand down its length, _something_ , so that he can relieve himself of the painful boner he has. But the fire in Jihoon’s gaze is unmistakable, breathing red into his own vision when he’s being manoeuvred by a tight leash. Daniel _wants_ to please Jihoon, he wants him to push him over the edge and kiss him.

He stares at Jihoon’s soft mouth with a harsh edge to his tongue and he strains against the leash, reaching for Jihoon’s face with an agenda in his mind. Jihoon surely knows this; he chuckles in amusement at the way Daniel is fighting him to inch closer to him. He moves away easily and immediately raises the level on the phone screen, distracting Daniel from his motives. The moans echo in the dimly lit room, his entire body shaking from the butt plug.

“No, stay where you are.” Jihoon points at the pillows where Daniel laid moments before he decided to abandon and lean towards him. “I want you beneath me, looking up at me, begging for my cock.”

Daniel lets out another moan at that, eyes widening. Jihoon smiles, “Do you want that?”

“I-I want to…” his words get interrupted by a groan as the vibration intensifies, Jihoon casually raising the stakes. There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes and Daniel should have known that Jihoon’s awfully cruel when he’s given the power over him, yet he enjoys being at the expanse of Jihoon. He lets out a shaking sigh, “I want you to fill me up with your cock, fuck me so hard t-till I can’t br-breathe.”

Jihoon’s in the midst of stripping off his shirt and Daniel’s hungry gaze flits over the former’s body, watching the way he slowly slots a condom over his cock. His mouth slackens again, as he leans back against the bedframe, legs spread open. Jihoon crawls over, looming above Daniel with that dangerous glint in his eyes. It sets Daniel on fire, his entire body sizzling with the need to be dominated, to be entirely fucked beyond the edge.

A hand reaches out to slap against Daniel’s and he didn’t realise that he had been lightly ghosting his fingers against his cock. “Naughty,” Jihoon clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “No touching until I say so, remember?”

Daniel nods obediently and the smile grows on Jihoon’s lips. He grabs a hold of Daniel’s thighs, spreading them further and causing Daniel to gasp in surprise. Jihoon’s hand lightly rubs against the butt plug and Daniel chokes out a moan when Jihoon pulls out the plug just to thrust it in again, _harder._

The vibration intensifies and Daniel falls back, his chest heaving, as Jihoon continues to thrust the plug in and out. It goes in smoothly and when Jihoon pushes it in deeper, it brushes against his prostate briefly, making Daniel’s breath stutter, his thighs quivering from the blissful sensation.

“Enjoying this, aren’t you?” Jihoon laughs, working out a paced rhythm with the butt plug.

Daniel shakes his head despite the moans spilling out from his lips, “I…” He takes a deep breath, “I want your cock instead… Please, Ji-Jihoon.”

He’s met with silence and the butt plug is suddenly pulled out, leaving his ass bare and cold. He shivers from the emptiness and just as he tries to lean upwards, he feels his thighs pushed back, exposing himself further to Jihoon.

“Is that so?” Jihoon jests, hovering over Daniel, eyes darkening. A low thrill runs down Daniel’s spine. Jihoon’s voice is raspy, filled with utter desire. “Let’s see how well you can take it.”

And the world spills over with such bright intensity. Daniel clutches onto the sheets, his back arching against the sheets just as Jihoon easily thrusts back into him with such blunt force. A moan chokes out of his throat, eyes falling closed at the thickness of Jihoon’s cock filling him up perfectly.

Jihoon breathes heavily, following a rhythm, hitting the right spot. Daniel twists and tries to meet Jihoon’s thrusts halfway. Daniel feels so _good_ and Jihoon sighs at the warmth, _“Baby, you’re so hot. All over.”_ Goosebumps dot over Daniel’s skin at the words and he clenches around Jihoon’s cock, causing the latter to momentarily falter, affected by the tightness.

They fill the air with their breathy moans, the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin and the rapid yet synced heartbeats beating in their chests.

Daniel’s hands ache to move downwards and pump himself off but the midnight gaze in Jihoon’s irises stops him so he keeps them above his head and settles for the way his cock bounces against his stomach from the vibration of Jihoon’s thrusts.

Jihoon huffs as he leans forward, pushing against Daniel’s bare thighs, his hands roaming over the skin. Daniel looks _perfect_ ; beads of perspiration clinging onto his skin, a sheen of precum on his stomach, the angry redness of his cock. He’s been reduced to utter mess and he turns his face around, muffling his moans into the pillows. Jihoon slaps against his thighs, twisting his moan into a loud whimper.

“I want to fucking hear you,” Jihoon scolds. Daniel turns back to face Jihoon with tears streaming down his face from the rough and intense thrusts. He cowers at the sight of the fiery gaze Jihoon wears and whimpers again when Jihoon pinches the skin on his thigh.

“F-fuck me harder,” Daniel spits out, his voice edging on whiny. His chest is heaving when Jihoon follows so, lifting Daniel’s legs upwards, hitting the spot even more perfectly. “Fuck, Jihoon, fu-fuck. I want to come. Please.”

The desperate plea in Daniel’s voice is obvious and he sniffs, begging, “Please, Jihoon, t-touch me. I- _uhhh_.. I want to—”

His breath stutters when Jihoon tugs on his leash hard, causing Daniel to be pulled forward. A whisper ghosts over Daniel’s lips, “Since you’ve been a good baby to me…” And their lips crash in a hungry kiss, Jihoon’s tongue darting over Daniel’s bottom lip and sinking his teeth down.

Daniel sighs into the kiss, chasing after the taste of Jihoon on his tongue. He shakes in Jihoon’s hold, as he continuously thrusts into Daniel. Jihoon tastes the salt in Daniel’s tears as they flow down his cheeks and he wipes them, cradling Daniel’s cheeks.

Jihoon reaches for Daniel’s hand and slowly pulls him to the girth of his own cock. A sigh of bliss, Daniel’s mouth parts in a low, breathy moan, and Jihoon kisses it, kisses all the tears, kisses the pleasure Daniel spills out as he keeps a hand over Daniel’s hand rigorously pumping the length of his cock, twitching from the touch.

Daniel’s vision spins from the insanity, the overwhelming sensation of being fucked, his prostate being abused over and over, being touched after _so long_ and being bruised on his lips insistently by Jihoon. Soon enough, it drags him over the edge. His lips open in a muted cry of Jihoon’s name ( _“J-Jihoon, fuck!”_ ) and he twists his face away, falling against Jihoon’s shoulder, spilling over their hands and squirting against their stomachs messily.

Jihoon follows after, gripping Daniel’s thighs, his hips stuttering as he gives one last thrust. Daniel kisses the corner of Jihoon’s mouth as he spills his load into the condom, his fingernails digging into Daniel’s skin. They cling onto each other, breathing in the mixed scent of sex and sweat.

Daniel finds Jihoon’s face in the dark and pulls him in for another kiss, indulging in the way Jihoon nibbles on his bottom lip, still hungry for another taste. It feels like the burnt out after a lightning strike, still on edge.

Afterwards when the calm passes and they’ve cleaned themselves up, they curl towards each other, satiated from the night they’ve had. Jihoon lightly touches Daniel’s cheeks, taking pride in the flushed cheeks and reddened mouth. Daniel’s eyes are still bright, still chasing after the stars in Jihoon’s, and they kiss again. This time, slower and deeper because they’ve got all the time in the world.

“Happy birthday, baby.” Daniel whispers against Jihoon’s mouth. It must be way past midnight now but Daniel doesn’t seem to care as he kisses all the wishes onto Jihoon’s lips, overpowering the latter with affection. “I hope you liked it.”

Jihoon chuckles, lifting an eyebrow as he teases. “And what if I don’t?”

Something flashes in Daniel’s eyes and he smirks, slow and playful, pulling Jihoon in. His gaze is a warning but Jihoon doesn’t take it, he likes running red lights and slipping off the edge.

“ _Let’s see if you like it this time._ ”

 


End file.
